


Assemble

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [9]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Comic Con, Cosplay, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen and Zach try to decide which Avenger they want to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written pretty fast. I really wanted to participate. But some work stuff has me down. And will continue to have me down for the next week. LE SIGH! So it's short and not really a good ending. But whatever. Sorta cute.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

Owen smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You know you want to."

Zach crossed his arms and looked away. Maybe he was looking forward to it. A little bit. A very tiny little bit. But it was probably just Owen's excitement just rubbing off on him. Yep. That was clearly it.

"Do you know what I had to do to get those tickets?" The San Diego Comic Con was in less than two weeks. Owen had always wanted to go. And he was finally dating someone who he could guilt/trick into going with him.

Zach rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "I do not want to know."

And they were totally dressing up. Head to toe. And it was going to be awesome. "So... I'm thinking..." Owen looked him up and down slowly and smirked. "You'd make a... hot Spider-Man."

Zach glanced sideways at him. "In a skin-tight costume, huh?"

Owen smiled and crossed his arms.

Zach stepped closer and slowly circled Owen. "You could pull off Captain America. Got the arms."

Owen glanced down at his arms and nodded. "Hawkeye's got nice arms."

Zach shook his head quickly. "No."

"Come on. The Hawk is hot, too."

"No one thinks Hawkeye is hot."

"Strong jaw, pretty eyes, good hair, hot body..." Owen grabbed Zach's hand and pulled the younger man closer. He held Zach against him and spun him around. And then lifted him up.

"O, put me down!"

"Nope." Owen said with a smile. "Not until you admit that Hawkeye is hot."

"No!"

Owen spun them around again and lifted Zach higher off the ground.

"Fine!" Zach snapped after a few more dizzying spins. "You can be Hawkeye. The movie one, not the silly comic one with the goofy purple mask hat thing.

"And?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You'll be hot." He said. "As Hawkeye." He added softly.

Owen smiled brightly and lowered Zach back to the ground. "You?"

Zach stepped back and nodded. "Yeah, Spider-Man's fine." He turned and started walking away. "With a mask on, no one will know I'm even there."


End file.
